sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Elias Corentin
Overview Agent Elias Corentin is a mysterious man, known by many names. Most who’ve met him find him arrogant, and manipulative. The others are dead. Very little is known about this strange, scarred man. Only that when he appears, bad things tend to follow. Imperial Naval Record =Accessing Imperial Naval Records Database = Processing…….. Public terminal detected. Authorization code required: ********* Access Granted Search Records: Corentin, Elias Processing………''Record Found '''Lieutenant Corentin, Elias' 5 ISY (14 BBY) –''' 34 ISY (15 ABY) KIA''' Planet of Origin: ' Corulag '''Father: ' Former Captain Ethan Corentin -14 ISY (33 BBY) – 17 ISY (2 BBY) '''Dishonorable Discharge/Execution: TREASON Mother: '''Duchess Lilly Orelia-Corentin -12 ISY (31 BBY) – 37 ISY (18 ABY) '''Siblings: Sera Orelia 18 ISY (1 BBY) – 37 ISY (18 ABY), Acacia Orelia 19 ISY (2 BBY) – Status &''' '''Whereabouts Unknown Education: '''Corulag Imperial Naval Academy • Graduated with honors. Top 3%. '''Service Station: HIMS Decimator – Imperial-class Star Destroyer KIA Notes: ' Lt Corentin served the Empire honorably from his time in the Academy to his death. His record contains numerous commendations. He advanced quickly through the ranks of officers, but lacked the ambition necessary to surpass Lieutenant. The rapidity of his early success was, in no small part, due to the help of his adopted guardian Cmdr (now Moff) Jacob Festus. This does not, however, dismiss his talents or proven record of excellence. He would have received such rank in due time through his own merits. Despite his father’s treason, Lt. Corentin displayed exemplary conduct and unwavering loyalty to the Empire. He died bravely during 'REDACTED – CLASSIFIED: LEVEL 5. There were no survivors. His loss will be felt in the continued struggle with the rebellion. Imperial Security Bureau Record Accessing ISB Records Database Processing…….. RESTRICTED. Level 5 clearance Required. Input Security ID Number: ********* Input Authorization Code: ****************** Access Granted WARNING A''ll records are considered highly classified. Any distribution of '' this information to any party lacking the appropriate clearance '' ''will be considered treason and result in execution. Search Records: Corentin, Elias Processing………''Record Found '''Field' Agent Corentin, Elias Activated: '''35 ISY (16 ABY) '''Active Aliases: '''Alastar Tritarian – CFO Bonadan Labor Solutions, ‘The Ghost’, '''Notes: Kelona, 34 ISY Following the destruction of the HIMS Decimator, the body of Elias Corentin was discovered among the wreckage; badly mangled, but still alive. He has been recovered into the possession of the ISB and transferred to a secure medical facility for extensive treatment. Injuries include a severed spine between T8 and T9 vertebrae, severed right arm, four broken ribs, collapsed lung, and severe lacerations covering most of his body. Full mobility was restored by means of a cybernetic spinal implant grafted to his brainstem, and a cybernetic arm. While the implant will restore normal motor function, sensation below the waist cannot be recovered. Recommend one year for recovery and basic field training. ————————————————————————————————— Elona, 35 ISY Operative Corentin is proving adept at all exercises, and is well suited for field work. He is disciplined, and efficient. Despite his distinct appearance, he will make an excellent agent. Recommend immediate activation. ————————————————————————————————— Relona, 35 ISY Someone has given Agent Corentin several sensitive pieces of information regarding his father’s execution. The first, a holo-projector displaying a recorded conversation between Lord Vader and Cmdr. Festus (Recently appointed Moff of the Bormea Sector), during his time serving under Captain Coretin aboard the HIMS Jormungand. In it he accuses Cpt. Corentin of conspiring with rebels, allowing them to slip past their blockade on Tantive III, and steal weapons meant to resupply troops on the planet-side garrison; the result of which was a rebel uprising on the planet. The second, a data-pad, contained record of the transmission of ship clearance codes from Cmdr Fesuts’ terminal to unknown parties. He attempted to hide these using Cpt. Corentin's security codes. The data-pad also contained banking information recording large deposits to Festus’ accounts within an hour of the transmission. Fortunately Agent Corentin appears to be handling the news of his father’s betrayal by Festus with discipline. Currently there is no sign of adverse effects on his performance. Continued, careful monitoring of his performance and psychological condition is in place. The party responsible for this security breach is unknown, and covered their tracks well. Because the information remained internal, and resulted in no negative outcomes, the investigation will continue at low priority. ————————————————————————————————— Nelona 43 ISY Lord Thel desires a field agent for a delicate assignment. Agent Corentin is recommended for this assignment for his track record of exemplary service. Transfer to HIMS Nemesis, effective immediately. Behind the scenes * Please be appropriate with the info in this Wiki. Most people have no clue who I am. The Naval record is available to all Imperials, and any decent slicer. I look very different than I did then, and ISB covers everything else up well. So connecting that record to Elias the agent would be VERY difficult. If thats something you want to attempt, we can talk about it for a TP. * I play a really evil guy. I'm only moderately evil. Feel free to chat about just about anything * I always love a good RP, and I can often figure out a way to weave it into something bigger. Hit me up if you want a scene. * Be forewarned, Elias is out to get everyone and he has LOTS of dirt on people. If you have any dirty little secrets I can use against you ICly please let me know. * Elias ALWAYS has an angle. He will try to use you. Prepare accordingly. * Elias also has a big revenge hook against the NPC Moff Festus. He's always working on the side to screw that guy over. Let me know if your interested in helping. WIki info on him is coming soon. Logs }} Category:Imperial Characters __NOEDITSECTION__